Dmitry Medvedev/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper shakes hands with Russian President Dmitri Medvedev for photographers before the G-8 working session in Hokkaido, Japan, on Tuesday, July 8, 2008. (Tom Hanson / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Estados Unidos * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Russian Federation President Dmitry Medvedev to the Summit on Financial Markets and the World Economy Saturday, Nov. 15, 2008, at the National Building Museum in Washington, D.C. White House photo by Chris Greenberg Barack Obama - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| GRAND KREMLIN PALACE, MOSCOW. With President of the United States of America Barack Obama. Photo: Presidential Press and Information Office Dmitry Medvedev - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev met with U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton. October 13, 2009 19:00. Barvikha, Moscow Region. Photo: Kremlin América Central México * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de Rusia, Dmitri Medvédev (I), y su homólogo mexicano, Felipe Calderón. EFE Caribe Cuba * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Fidel Castro.jpg| El domingo, Dmitry Medvedev presenta en las fotos de internet con una reunión informal con Fidel Castro, que tuvo lugar durante su visita a Cuba. "Fue muy interesante para hablar con Fidel, para oír la sensación de lo que está pasando", - dijo el primer ministro en una entrevista con medios de comunicación locales (foto: instagram.com/damedvedev) Dmitry Medvedev - Raúl Castro.jpg| El Primer Ministro Dimitri Medvedev, derecha, y el Presidente cubano Raul Castro durante un encuentro en Moscú, Rusia este miércoles, 6 de mayo de 2015. Foto: Ivan Sekretarev/ AP Dmitry Medvedev - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Un cordial saludo intercambiaron el primer ministro, Dmitri Medvédev, y el primer vicepresidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros de Cuba, Miguel Díaz-Canel. Granma América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| La presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, y su homólogo ruso, Dimitri Medvédev hoy en Moscú AFP Bolivia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Evo Morales.jpg| Morales felicitó a Chávez desde Rusia, en donde busca acuerdos con el líder Dimitri Medvedev. AP Brasil * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula e Medvedev querem realizar a primeira cúpula dos Bric. AP Dilma Rousseff - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Medvédev regala a Dilma Rousseff souvenir ruso. Foto: EPA Dmitry Medvedev - Michel Temer.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev meets with Michel Temer, Vice President of the Federative Republic of Brazil. Photo: The Russian Government Chile * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev held talks with President of Chile Michelle Bachelet. April 4, 2009 16:00The Kremlin, Moscow. Kremlin Dmitry Medvedev - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Mandatario Sebastián Piñera y el Presidente de la Federación Rusa, Dimitri Medvedev, sostuvieron una reunión bilateral luego de suscribir el acuerdo. Presidencia Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian President Dmitry Medvedev, Haiti's President Rene Preval, Colombia's President Alvaro Uribe; L-R in upper row: EU President Herman van Rompuy,Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron, Jamaica's Prime Minister Bruce Golding, Nigeria's President Goodluck Jonathan, are seen during a group photo session of G8 and outreach countries leaders at the G8 Summit on June 25, 2010 in Huntsville, Ontario, Canada. Ecuador * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Rafael Correa.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev held talks with President of Ecuador Rafael Correa who is in Russia on an official visit. Photo: Kremlin Perú * Ver Alan García - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev held talks with President of the Republic of Peru Alan Garcia as part of his official visit to Peru. Photo: Kremllin Dmitry Medvedev - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Peruvian President Ollanta Humala Tasso and Russian President Dmitry Medvedev. Photo: ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia Venezuela * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Dmitri Medvédev firmaron acuerdos de cooperación en Moscú. Foto: Prensa Presidencial. Fuentes Categoría:Dmitry Medvedev